The Not-Self Insert
by Fantasy OH YEA
Summary: This is a story that takes place about 10 years before RWBY. Karma Evans is just a young boik in the world of Remnant, and he kinda sucks. I swear to god this isn't a Self Insert or an OP protagonist or any shit like that, it also isn't a harem. For the record.
1. Chapter 1

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The manic laughter tore him out of his thoughts as the blade swept down and he scurried out of the way. _Tch this is bad, this is really really bad,_ Karma's eyes darted around to take in the scene, his aura was just bordering on the yellow, yet he had no idea what his adversary's status was and he had no way to find out. The hooded figure swung his scythe down with no real care for what would happen after it connected as it buried itself into the ground.

Karma sidestepped the blow and rushed the man, he figured that disarming him would be the best option, if he gets the weapon out of the guy's hands, then he can kick his ass no problem, just as he reached him and attack, yet the psycho had wrenched his blade from the ground and with the momentum he swung it at Karma with the back end, Karma tried to dodge but he couldn't completely and the back of the scythe connected with his shoulder launching him back several meters.

"At least you can put up ore of a fight then the last person I went after, she screamed and whimpered yet she could only last a minute, oh how it doesn't pay to do what I do," the lunatic stammered out incoherently.

"What do you want man," Karma replied,"I don't wanna die today."

The man sauntered up to Karma and Karma finally got a good look at him, he was tall, at least six feet, and probably only 180 or 175 pounds, yet from what he had just witnessed, he possessed immense upper body strength, easily surpassing his own. The murderer rushed him and Karma barely had time to leap out of the way before the man reached him and cut through the air that he had just occupied. Karma's wrapped hands cme up and he struck out at the psycho's exposed flank and he aimed for the head, scoring a damaging hit on the side of the crazy man's head.

The psycho reeled yet he swung his scythe in a wide arc, warding off future attacks and forcing Karma to hop backwards, Karma studied the weapon and realized it wasn't mechashift and just seemed to be an oversized steel scythe, a scythe itself is a crude weapon, allowing the user very limited options, most of which consisting of slashing and you cannot redirect mid strike very easily this means no feinting or tricky maneuvers, making predicting what will happen quite easy and acting accordingly practically childs play.

The hooded figure swung again, pushing on the attack once more, he was quicker and faster than Karma, but with the weight of his weapon he couldn't bring it back to defend in time and Karma rushed at him, utilizing his elbow and he drove it into the man's unprotected face.

"FUCK, that fucking hurt kid, goddamn, well you aren't bad, I'll at least grace you with my name, the name's Jack," He said, after stumbling back from the strike to his face.

Karma sighed, at least expecting a middle name, but upon not hearing one he readied himself for the next charge, but 'Jack' crouched low, and then launched himself onto the rooftops surrounding the alley way.

"Oh c'mon, that's bullshit," Karma, feeling a little tired from the skirmish, decided the best option was just to head home and chill for the rest of the night.

"Ah, the hero returns," Campbell opens his arms wide and attempts to enveloped Karma into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, once I'm a huntsman, I'm gonna… well, I don't know what I'll do, but whatever it is it'll make more money than your shitty job," Karma ducked out of the grasping arms and heads up to his room.

"I'll have you know I take offense to that, part-time is the first step to making shit loads," Campbell called up the stairs at Karma fleeing figure.

Karma's family consisted of him, 17 years old; his brother Campbell, 18 and fresh out of high school who is now working part time at a local fast food place yet has plans on being a nurse, 'it's like a doctor but with less years in college and more time with people' Karma remembers Campbell saying to him one time, Campbell is way more charismatic than Karma, and taller, just about 5'11" with Karma being a measly 5'7", _ugh, no way can I be the protagonist of a trashy harem now._ Both of Karma's parents were still alive yet they decided to move to a remote little mountain town now that there little speck of joy, and they always had to say little, was going off to the big bad boarding school known as UA, I mean, _ahem_ , Beacon.

He decided not to tell his brother about Jack because honestly, who cares, there is no way he will be a recurring villain right. Right. Oh fuck. Well, no use mulling over this shit now, I'll need sleep, or at least want it, for the fun tomorrow morning.

 **Hi, I don't have much to say, I would love some feedback, the good, the bad, what to keep and what to cut, all that Jazz. And yeah, coolio.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BRR BRR BRR BRR

His alarm clock stole his precious dreamstate away and replaced it with the bitter realization that reality sucks. With those refreshing thoughts in mind Karma stumbles into the shower and gives himself a quick wash before exiting and pulling on some loose fitting pants and a white tee and shouldering his backpack with all his stuff and sprinting down the stairs, Campbell's hazel eyes meet his own and then the sweet smell of back hits his nose.

"Well, since you are leaving today, I figured I would make you dinner for the road."

"Arigato"

"Weeb"

"Yeah," Karma whispers and then stuffs his face full of all the bacon in sight, and chugs a carton of milk, IT'S THE WAY TO GET BIGGER.

"Oh but before you go I got you this," Campbell says holding out a package that is preety small although when it is tossed to Karma he is suprised by the weight and nearly drops it.

"Is this a situation where you tell me to open it when I get there?" Karma asks.

"No man just open it now I don't give a shit."

Karma tears into the package and opens the box, and inside it is, _a gun?_

"What a stand up brother to get his 17 year old younger brother a firearm."

"Well I didn't know what else to get you, your gonna be fighting monsters you may as well have it." Campbell stutters out, looking a bit sheepish.

"You got it, I'll bring this gun to my new school," Karma quips before running out the door.

"Goddammit."

 _Where are the seats?_ is first thought that hits him when he enters the ship, the second is _I've gone blind._ As he rubs his eyes to rid them of the dots he blinks and realizes the thing that stunned him was the amount of color in the ship, like not the ship itself but the trainee huntsman and huntresses, there were a lot of people to pick out of the crowd and he couldn't really pick one to focus on, they all had formed there huddles as well and none really showing room for him to intervene.

He grimaced and realized, _shit, I forgot socks._

The opening ceremony was a bit boring but a new teacher was introduced, her name was Glynda or Ms. Goodwich, she was an alumni and also not bad on the eyes, Karma noticed a few guys with nosebleeds and shook his head sadly. The new students were ushered into a huge open room and have a massive sleepover?!

Karma at this moment realized what insanity he was getting into and tried to tag out but realized this was his only chance of making enough money to support his family, so he wiped his nose, squared his shoulders, and felt a searing pain in his abdomen as he was launched backwards into a wall.

"Holy shit I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry," a loli screamed at his ringing head.

"Oh fuck that hurt like a bitch, what were you doing?!" Karma mnaged to cough out as breath returned to his lungs.

"Hi, yeah, uhh, I'm Emma and I'm kind sorta sorry about the whole wall thing but I blame Alex," Emma pointed an accusatory finger at the apparent perpetrator, a non-loli, he could tell by the fact that she possessed breasts.

"Whaaaaaaaa, no that's crazy talk, you totally just slammed your head into him for fun," Alex said with a bit of a chuckle in her voice.

"Fine, sure, whatever, now to use my special move," Karma crossed his heart and then pressed his palms together and then pushed out so that his palms faced Emma and Alex, "BEGON THOTS."

And then Karma went to bed.

OK so there we go, second chapter, I hope this one is sorta enjoyable at least a little bit and I figure I am open to OC suggestions if you wish and yeah, I'll try to update this again soon, coolio.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karma woke up from the giant sleepover, he looked out the window, realized he still didn't know what time it is because he can't judge time by the sun's position and then looked at the wall next to the window which had a clock on it, it read 6:59, _not to bad if I say so myself_ , Karma saw the clock shift and it then read 7:00 a-

"WAKE UP YOUNG HUNTERS!"

Karma sprung up, or at least attempted to, but he was still in his sleeping so he just ended up floundering around, the that had been asleep were now all on high alert, Karma located the speaker to be a barrel-chested man with brown hair and a glorious mustache on his face, both of which had streaks of grey in them, he was semi-short but with his age Karma assumed he was a teacher.

Karma untangled himself from his sleeping bag and went into what he assumed were the lockers and took a shower and then dressed himself in loose pants and a white t-shirt and then followed the signs into the hogwarts dining area, I mean, totally original cafeteria place. Karma got some eggs, toast, and an orange juice and sat down at one of the empty tables, Karma had had some friends at his high school yet none of them were aspiring hunters, hell, he still didn't know why he decided fighting evil monster of satan sounded like an attractive job to him, oh wait, now he remembers, _to make a shit ton of money and cart it back to the fam_ , that is why he brother was going into medicine, that and because he wanted to deal with his parent's disease himself, even though that wasn't entirely ethical. _Mom and dad worked so hard to raise us, they moved away because they didn't want to be a burden on our lives, yet for all they have done for us we just want to return the favor_ , the disease is unknown and the Evans family didn't have a lot of money to begin with anyway. _I wonder how long it will take for us to make money, I wonder how much longer they can last_. Damn, Karma thought, enough with the depressing shit. And as if on cue, a couple of familiar faces started heading towards his table.

Emma and Alex from last night were heading towards him, well, Alex was dragging Emma.

"Hiyah, I couldn't help but notice that you were sat all alone here looked sadly at that piece of toast so I decided to come over as a sort of peace offering," Alex said, staring straight into Karma's bored looking eyes.

"Ok."

"Cool cool, this is Emma, she came her of her own violation to tell her that she is super sorry for attempting to murder you."

Karma could now see them in proper light and he noticed some thing, first, he was indeed taller than both of them, although barely taller than Alex, who looked around 5'6" and had short blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulders and was put into a single braind she also had tanned skin, not black, but a healthy beach tan. Emma, on the other tan, looked about 5'3" and had black hair that reached the small of her back, she had pale skin, and freckles. They both had althletic bodies, practically required for any hunter-trainee, yet they both appeared to have flexible strength, much like himself, with corded arms that had muscle, but not body builder muscle.

"I did not come here of my own violation for the record!" Stated Emma matter-of-factly, "Although I am sorry about ramming you last night."

"It's fine, my Aura took care of most of it."

"Yeah, well, I still wanted to apologize."

"Sure."

"Sooooo." Alex lamely entered herself into their dying conversation, "What is your story."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard anyone say," Karma responded, Emma nodding along beside him.

"Well I don't know, I just wanted to spice things up, I'm just bored and wondering when this is going to start."

As if on cue, the loud speakers rang out with the same voice from the sleepover hall, "All new students, head to the locker rooms and prepare yourself for MORTAL KOMBAT!"

When Karma's ears stopped ringing he headed over to the locker rooms and changed into dark athletic pants and put an unzipped jacket on over his shirt without the hood up and started wrapping his hands with thin white cloth. He looked at the other fighters and saw Alex with light blue pants and a padded leather tunic, she then pulled out a single edged 12" dirk and a belt which she wrapped around her waist that had little pods in it. Emma, who had her locker next to Alex's pulled on a pink tank top and turquoise short shorts, she also put on boots that were black with steel soles and had tubing on the sides filled with some substance, then she pulled out a long barreled rifle with a scope on the top.

Karma wasn't that surprised at the sight of weapons and shit like that, but this looked like expensive stuff. Karma nearly forgot to grab his new pistol as well but at the last second he caught sight of it in the corner of his locker and strapped the holster around his right thigh and slid the gun in, it fit nicely and he jumped up and down a little to test it and yet the gun fit snugly, he also felt that it didn't impede his movement too much and was satisfied with it.

He looked around a little more and saw a tall muscular back and had to crane his neck up a little to see his face, which he felt annoyed doing, the guy was a cocoa brown color and 6 feet tall, he donned himself in some steel armor, although he wasn't loaded down by it, he also had what looked like a lance in his hands and his booming voice was evident as he talked to a fellow dude bro.

Damn, Karma thought, this is going to be a tough year.

Okay, next chapter initiation, also I am happy to accept any OCs and stuff, but yeah, coolio.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Well, I would ask why I'm here but with how Beacon has been so far I shouldn't really be surprised._ Karma was at the edge of the cliffs that Beacon sat upon, it overlooked a sprawling forest and he thinks he could see some structures in it but he wasn't sure.

"Hunters, this is the initiation, t be honest most of you won't make it," gulp, "but those of you that do will become the best of the best, ok, partners work in a really well thought out way," well that makes sense, we will be with them for the next 4 years. "First person you make eye contact with." Fuck, "Alrighty grabs some relics and shit, BYE." Ozpin finished his grand speech with gusto as he pressed a button, Karma was on the end and was launched first.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK"

Karma held his hands out to stabilize himself in midair and try to lose as much speed as possible, he flew over the trees far faster than he would have liked and when he saw an especially tall tree he reinforced himself with Aura and braced for impact.

It never came as he felt some arms push him aside and link around his body. Karma opened his eyes slowly and saw Emma in his arms, well he was really in hers, but he liked to think it the other way around. She wasn't actually falling though, she was running on the air.

"Emma, are you Jesus?!"

"My semblance is to make myself weightless and these bad boys," Emma nods to her boots with various valves and canisters filled with air dust, "Allow me to control myself."

"Huh, pretty nifty."

"Please never say that again, ok, we're going down."

Emma guided him to the ground with him being carried bridal style, she went down faster than she would have liked as he weighed the boots down more than hey were used to which was no weight at all, so there aura's suffered some but they were mostly fine.

"So partners huh," Karma said awkwardly.

"Yeah, ok, let's go."

"Fine jeez."

Karma pushed through some brush and a huge black wolf dove through and knocked him aside, Karma and the beast looked at eachother confusedly for a second then had reacted.

The wolf charged him.

Karma ran screaming, "What the FUCK is that?!"

"It's a beowulf dipshit," Emma shouldered her rifle and shot the beast clean through the head, "Have you never seen one before?" Emma sounded disbelieving.

"I've never left this city in my entire life, but we have to fight those shits, I quit."

"C'mon don't be a pussy, we got this." Emma looked up into his eyes reassuringly.

"OK, fine, we got this."

Karma saw a second beowulf come through the parting in the foliage and got into a fighting stance, right foot forward, bent knees, hands in front of face, not in fists. The problem with Karma having never fought or studied grimm is that he didn't know there joints, how they bent, how they could break. He knew humans and could manipulate arms and necks to bend to his will, but now he would just have to strike it and couldn't really grapple. He was no slouch at striking, but it wasn't his forte.

The beowulf charged low and Karma leaped into the air, delivering an axe kick to the top of its head as it passed underneath him, crushing bone and killing the monstrosity instantly.

"Hey, that wasn't too hard."

"Yeah, you've got it," Emma said while sitting comfortably on a rock watching the little display, eating her popcorn, "vamos."

-10 Minutes Later-

"Kill me."

"Only after we get the relics."

"Fine, deal." Karma fell on his ass in front of the ruins and cried a little.

During their little trek Emma would opt out of the fights by running 5 meters into the air and critiquing Karma's fights with the grimm, she called it his 'tutoring' for all things grimm, occasionally she would take a pop shot at a grimm but that was about all she contributed. Karma hadn't actually taken that much damage as he was able to dodge almost all of there attacks with big leaps out of the way but that wore down his stamina a lot which left him in the sore and cramped position he was in now.

"Hey look at this," Emma's voice tore Karma out of his little thoughts and he saw a bunch of brightly painted, or at least not decayed, chess pieces.

"Those stand out some. Take 'em?"

"Yeah sure let's take them, if we are wrong we ca just blame it on Ozpin giving too litte instructions."

"Smart."

Karma scanned the land around the ruins and in the direction where they had come from it was cleared a little of trees to make some open ground and in the opposite direction was a bridge with some more ruins that lead to a cliffside which he assumed might be where they were headed, they were never told what to do after getting relics.

"Hiyah," A blonde waved really excitedly in Karma's direction and he realized it was Alex and a taller figure was next to her.

The figure next to her was a girl that was taller than Karma by a lot, a single tear rolled down his cheek at being short, she had muscle, long flowing black hair and tanned skin with a flial in one hand although Karma doubted that is all it was.

"Hi I'm Rebecca, nice to meet you."

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Karma," Karma shook her hand.

"Sup, I go by Emma, but you can call me Eagle 5."

"What?"

"FIne call me Emma... buzzkill." Emma whispered the last part.

Alex grabbed a piece, "Alright, let's get a move on peeps."

Alex boldly led them to the bridge and made one step onto it and then heard a skittering noise, turned around, and pushed Emma in front of her.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I have nominated you to go first," Alex replied quickly.

"Alrighty, what evs."

Emma walked down the bridge and was promptly surrounded by 20 huge black spiders with white bone structure on parts of their bodies. Alex screamed and started throwing pods of what seemed to be dust that exploded or sent out bolts of electricity, Karma pulled out his pistol and started firing shots in the spiders direction. In all honesty he missed a lot of his shots or they hit bone plate and were harmless, he was unused to firearms at all as he had never wielded one before, hell his brother should have given him some time to practice. Whatever, what was done is done, he emptied his mag and loaded another one, Alex called Rebecca to take on the spiders that turned in her and Karma's direction and Rebecca pulled out her Flail and pressed a button that made it give off a blue hue and she started spinning it and bashing away spiders that went too close, Emma shrieked when they emerged and ran up into the air and started blasting away at the spider's legs that tried to knock her out of the air. All in all, it went pretty well, Emma was a good bait.


End file.
